1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to a monitor, and more particularly, to a monitor having an improved structure to readily tilt a monitor main body.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a monitor comprises a monitor main body, a stand seated on an installation surface and supporting the monitor main body, and a hinge rotatably connecting the monitor main body with the stand at a predetermined angle.
There has recently been produced a monitor compatible between a standing type and a wall-mounting type. As an example, there is a monitor disclosed in Korean Utility Model No. 0347325.
Such a conventional monitor comprises a monitor main body; a stand; a hinge connecting the monitor main body with the stand rotatably between a standing state and a wall-mounting state; first and second stoppers provided in the stand; a first locker provided in the monitor main body and restricting a tilting angle of the monitor main body between the first and second stoppers in the standing state; and a second locker locked to the first stopper in the wall-mounting state and restricting the tilting angle of the monitor main body, wherein at least one of the first and second lockers is made of a resilient material.
With this configuration of the conventional monitor, the tilting angle of the monitor main body can be adjusted in both the standing state and the wall-mounting state.
However, a recent tendency is toward a large-sized monitor. In the case of the large-sized monitor, if a large-sized monitor main body is still operated by resilience of the conventional locker or stopper, not only is there a requirement for a large amount of force in order to tilt the large-sized monitor main body, but also the large-sized monitor main body is not smoothly tilted.